


Call me Daddy, Sugar.

by larrycrybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Stripper Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycrybaby/pseuds/larrycrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Harry is a stripper and Louis is a 28 year old CEO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Read end notes !

Louis sighed as he hung up the phone and dropped it on the desk. He had just finished arguing with a company about how he had to reschedule the meeting but the person on the phone wouldn't stop yapping, that he had to agree. 

'Tomorrow was going to be fucking terrible.' He thought as he put his head down and closed his eyes. 

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard the door get opened. 

"C'mon mate! I know this day has been shitty but I made plans for us, so get your ass up before I drag you." Zayn said as he stood at the doorway.

"Hello Zayn, how are you? I'm peachy thank you. No Zayn I'm not going out so please get out." Louis responded as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Zayn wouldn't take no for an answer and had to legitimately drag Louis out of the chair and into his car. 

"Look Zayn, I appreciate you caring about me but I honestly cannot be out. I have to schedule tomorrows meeting which is going to be a pain in the a-" 

Zayn cut him off, "I do not care about tomorrows meeting alright Lou? You are going to be fine but right now I am trying to calm you down so we're going to this club my boyfriend recommended." 

"Oh yes Liam how is he?" Louis asked smiling softly thinking of the puppy eyed boy.

Zayn smiled so brightly thinking of Liam. "He's wonderful. He's been real busy with his studies so we've made plans for the weekend." 

Louis simply nodded and looked out the window when he felt the car come to a halt. He looked up and saw a neon pink sign with the word 'Lollipops' shining bright. 

"Lollipops? What kind of a club is this Zayn?" He asked looking around frantically, but Zayn was already out of the car. 

Louis huffed and got out of the car jogging towards Zayn, ignoring the wolf whistles. He approached Zayn and entered alongside him as everything clicked in his mind.

"A strip club? Zayn I'm not going to be here." He said because he was not going to spend his Tuesday night at a strip club when he could be at home watching Food Network until he falls asleep.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you where we were going. Lets just stay for half an hour, yea?" He asked trying to persuade Louis.

"Liam recommended this?" Louis asked as he walked towards the bar.

Zayn nodded and walked happily and ordered two beers. 

"He said this would be a good distraction, plus he's letting me be here so just enjoy this. I'll even pay for your lap dance." He said bumping his shoulder against Louis'.

Louis just gulped his beer as the sound of the song 'Can't Feel My Face' surrounded his ears and the lights went down.

"Welcome gentlemen! Tonight is Tuesday which means its costume night! The boys will be with you shortly so enjoy the show!" The DJ announced as the song changed to Ride. 

The curtain slowly opened and revealed the hottest boy Louis had ever seen.

"We're going to start off tonight with the main dancer, Sugar!" The DJ yelled but Louis wasn't paying attention. He was too busy paying attention to the god that was on stage. 

'Fuck.' He thought.

The boy looked to be around 18-19. He had curly brown hair that went down in messy curls to his shoulder making his green eyes pop brighter than they already were. He was wearing black boxers with an open vest on his chest and a cowboy hat with boots. He was a cowboy that Louis would let ride him. 

Louis was mesmerized his entire performance as he grinded on the floor and teased the audience, that Louis was breathing faster than before. Too soon, his dance ended and Louis was left shocked.

"Enjoying yourself, eh Lou?" Zayn asked smirking. 

"You want the lap dance?" He asked and all Louis could do was nod.

That's how Louis found himself in a dark purple room after all the dancers finished, waiting for his lap dance from Sugar. He knew Zayn would tease thin endless but he didn't give a fuck right now. 

The door opened and Louis' breath hitched. Sugar entered and all he wore now were black lace panties and a white flower crown. 

"Sorry for taking so long, some of the guys never hurried up which made me late and I'm rambling oh my gosh sorry." Sugar said all in a rush and Louis wanted him to never stop talking because his voice was so smooth and deep. 

"Its alright love." Was all Louis could respond. He thought he saw Sugar blush but that would've been just the lighting. 

"Right so, is there any name you want me to call you? Or not call you?" Sugar asked as he walked towards the stereo.

"Call me daddy,sugar." Louis said without thinking about it.

"So you have a daddy kink?" Sugar asked scrunching his face a bit as Earned It started playing in the background.

Louis shrugged before responding, "I like it only with beautiful men." He said.

Sugar nodded and started dancing not wanting to waste any more time. He was teasing Louis by touching himself before he got on Louis' lap, feeling hands on his waist automatically. Normally he wouldn't allow it but it felt right so he just let him. He grabbed onto his shoulders and started grinding on him to the rhythm of the music. Sugar was enjoying himself as well and would gasp at times as he felt Louis underneath him growing harder and harder. Once the song finished, he stayed in the same position and stared at Louis before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Your welcome,daddy." 

Sugar started to get up but before he could walk out the door, Louis grabbed him by the waist and whispered in his ears. "You'll be seeing me more often Sugar." He said and let Sugar walk out.

Louis walked out to where Zayn was, probably texting Liam, and they both made their way to the car.

"So you'll come back?" Zayn asked with a grin.

"Shut up." Was all Louis responded and stared out the window the entire ride. After Louis was dropped off at his apartment he walked in and ran to the shower.

If he had a wank thinking of Sugar no one needed to know. And if he called out Sugar while cumming, no one needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis returns to sugar again. they actually talk a bit more this time.

"That was an excellent meeting Tomlinson. It was very informative and organized. Now go on and take the day off." His boss, Howard, told him as he patted Louis on the shoulder as they were walking out of the meeting room.

"Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow then." Louis replied as he waved goodbye and entered his office sighing with relief. He was glad his meeting was over and that huge weight on his shoulders was relieved. He saw his phone buzz with an incoming call and saw Zayn was calling him.

_"Hey mate! How did the meeting go?"_

"It went great! I just got out of the meeting and he enjoyed it so much I got the rest of the day off!" He replied as he started to shut down his computer and organize his slightly messy desk.

_"Woah mate...the rest of the day off? That is incredible! Now you have time to prepare yourself before you go see your Sugar again." He said with a small chuckle at the end._

Louis muttered a "fuck off" but he couldn't help but blush slightly. Since last night he couldn't get Sugar out of his damn mind. He was too beautiful to be even doing his job. It made Louis want to get to know him more and try and even have a friendship with the young boy. He  _was_ planning on going to Lollipops again tonight but he couldn't tell Zayn that. He would never live that humiliation.

_"Aw come on, its okay if you go again to see him. I don't blame you he is a looker. Ow! Liam, babe come one im just saying. You know I love you. Why don't we all go out tonight yeah?" Zayn said after getting hit in the shoulder by Liam who was sitting next to him listening to the entire conversation._

"Shouldn't Liam be in classes right now?' Louis asked as he locked up his door and said goodbye to the receptionist and got in his car.

_"No, he didn't have any classes today. So what do you say? Wanna go out for ice cream like old times?"_

Louis smiled and started the car. "You're paying for me."

After getting home and changing into much more comfortable clothes than his suit, grabbed a water and turned on the TV waiting for Zayn to pick him up. Two episodes of Cupcake Wars later, Zayn's car was heard and Louis turned off the TV and got inside the backseat greeting both of them.

"Hi Liam, how are you?"

"I'm good Louis, congrats on the meeting go well. What was it even about?" Liam asked shifting in his seat slightly so he could see Louis better.

Louis shrugged. "Just new market plans that Howard wants to do and how it will affect the company positive and negative. Typical pain in the ass marketing class presentation."

"Well im glad it went well!" Liam replied smiling widely.

"Yes hello Louis! Glad to know that and see you're well." Zayn replied from the drivers side sarcastically.

"Aw Zayn I haven't seen Liam in ages and I just hung out with you last night." Louis replied laughing slightly.

Zayn huffed and rolled his eyes as he neared the restaurant and parked close since there was hardly anyone inside. They all got out of the car and entered the place going straight to the counter. Zayn had chocolate, Liam had butter pecan and Louis had oreo cookie dough. They grabbed their treats and sat down at a booth, Louis across from the couple. They all joked around for a good two hours before Louis saw someone enter. Someone who looked a lot like Sugar. He shook his head and entered a scoopful of ice cream in his mouth distracting himself.

"Well that was the best ice cream I've had for a while. Now let's go on to the next part of out get together!" Liam said excitedly as he stood up to throw the trash as Louis looked at Zayn weirdly. 

"What exactly is _the next part_ of this? I swear Zayn if we are going back to Loli-"

"Shut up Louis we all know you were going to go either ways. Now let's go." Zayn said as he stood up and grabbed Liam's hand and made their way to the car already inside by the time Louis caught up to them.

"Don't look so sad Lou, you will have fun again like last night." Liam said giggling slightly.

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed as the already familiar sign of 'Lollipops' came into view. They quickly entered and Louis ordered a beer and sitting down at one of the empty tables near center stage.

_"Alright alright alright! Welcome everyone to Lollipops! Tonight we hope you enjoy the show and if you want a little extra more...don't hesitate to ask."_ A man with short hair yelled while dressed in tight black pants and a vest. Louis felt Zayn nudge him when the lights began to dip and 'Candyshop' began to be blasted throughout the speakers.

Several other men came out in tight jeans holding a lollipop in shapes of a penis. Louis was mindlessly sipping his beer bobbing his head to the beat when he saw **him.** Sugar was only wearing jeans like all the other men but Louis was **entranced.** He followed Sugar with his eyes watching as he teased the audience and caught eyes with Louis. Louis felt himself stop breathing for a second and locked eyes with him as he walked towards the edge of the stage, right in front of the table where he was seated. Harry lifted his head up a bit as a 'hello' and threw all three of them a lollipop winking specifically at Louis. Zayn whistled and threw several dollar bills to Sugar while Liam opened his lollipop and started to suck on it catching Zayn's eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and tried to breathe normally.

'I want him' Louis thought as the song came to an end and all the men left the stage except Sugar.

Sugar grabbed a chair and the song 'Pony' started to play. Louis scoffed a bit at the choice of song but nevertheless stared at Sugar watching as he rolled his hips and grinded on the floor.

"Has he been watching Magic Mike? He does it even better!" Zayn screamed into his ear.

_"Now because Sugar will not be with us for the rest of the evening, he is going to choose **one**_ _specific person to enjoy this very special dance."_ The DJ announced as Sugar stopped dancing and began to walk around the entire stage judging his audience trying to choose.

Louis was **not** hoping to get picked. Of course not! But Zayn began to call out to Sugar and make gestures towards Louis. Once again, Louis locked eyes with Sugar and he smirked. Sugar began to walk towards the center stage and held out his hand to where Louis was.

"Come on." Sugar mouthed only to him.

Louis' mouth was dry as he walked up on the stage and was sat down, feeling Sugar's arms on his shoulders. He faintly heard the song playing and all the whistles because he was too focused on what Sugar was doing. He watched him as he sat on his lap and began to grind into him wrapping his arms around his neck.  Louis bit his lip and tried to wrap his arms around his waist but were slapped away. The dance came to an end all too soon. Sugar leaned to his ear and whispered, "Hope you enjoyed it, Daddy." and hopped off kissing his cheek and walking away.

Louis was lead back to his seat and sighed heavily.

"Not a word." He warned Zayn as he took the last sip of his beer.

The rest of the night Louis was watching the dancers mindlessly not being able to get Sugar out of his mind. Zayn and Liam were drinking a bottle of water before they left so Louis went outside for a bit of fresh air lighting a cigarette.

_"Get off of me!"_ He heard someone shout. He threw his cig on the floor and ran to where the screaming was coming from. What he saw was shocking, Sugar had someone hugging him from behind trying to kiss him.

"Hey!" Louis screamed as he neared them and punched the stranger. The guy fell to the floor and Louis grabbed him by his collar before punching him again making his nose bleed.

"Fucking slut." The guy muttered before walking away. 

"Are you okay?" He asked directing his attention to Sugar who watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Sugar whispered.

Louis smiled and shook his head. "As long as you're okay. Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Oh yeah supposedly my friend was coming but he hasn't responded." He answered with a sigh.

"If you want, I could give you a ride back home?" Louis asked hesitantly.

Sugar looked up at him surprised, "Really?"

Louis nodded.

"Well yeah, if its not a bother?"

"No, of course not. Come on." Louis said nodding his head as he saw Zayn and Liam start to walk towards them.

"Hello, I'm Liam and this is Zayn. You're Sugar right?" Liam asked happily holding his hand out.

Sugar nodded and muttered a 'hello' as he shook his hand.

Louis explained they were going to take Sugar home and all got in the car and began to drive. They all made conversation and had some laughs and all too soon, they got to his place and Sugar got out with Louis trailing behind him.

"I'm just going to walk him to his door." Louis explained as Sugar began to walk to his door.

"Thank you for driving me, I really appreciate it." Sugar said as he turned to face Louis.

"Yeah it was no problem. Umm, do you think I could maybe get your number? I'd really like to get to know you better." Louis said stuttering slightly.

Sugar blushed and shook his head slowly. "I-I can't. I'm sorry." He said before walking inside and shutting the door in an instant.

Louis walked back deflated and sat in his seat staring out the window all the way to his place. He said goodbye to Zayn and Liam and walked inside wanting to forget about that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and a very happy new year's eve to all of you! I still have free time which is why I decided to upload this book today & my other one will be uploaded tomorrow. I have decided on how I am going to be uploading my works which will be every Saturday night unless im too crammed with homework cx please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter as it lets me know how im doing with this. again hope you enjoyed it and my tumblr is @larrycrybaby in case you wanna follow me on there or message me :D

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone! This is my first Larry fic which I hope you enjoy. If you guys liked it please vote or comment. It helps me out a lot to know you guys are reading.  
> This is my Tumblr if you guys wanna follow me; ill be posting about updates on there! @larrycrybaby  
> Have an awesome day/ night ❤


End file.
